


Give Me A Sign!

by henclair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anyways, Banter, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Fluff, can u believe i ship a het couple??? no?? me neither., its just some dumb shit i wrote ok????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: The two had retired to the living room to bask in each others company but they both knew that wasn’t what was going to happen, the loving bickering that had started was more their speed.





	Give Me A Sign!

“I will legitimately fight you.” Clint signed angrily, and Nat snorted, taking a drink of her vodka. The two had retired to the living room to bask in each others company but they both knew that wasn’t what was going to happen, the loving bickering that had started was more their speed.

“Sure you will Robin Hood.” She said with a snicker, putting her glass down on the living room table. “With what?” She asked snarkily and Clint stuck his tongue out at her, immediately looking around the room from where he was seated on the couch. His eyes lit up when they fell on a knife left on the floor by the tv. It was obviously left out by someone, all the people who lived in the large house were quite careless with weapons and it had led to a couple mishaps in the past.

“With that.” He signed, smirking and then pointing to the small knife on the floor. Nat rolled her eyes and kicked her feet up on to the table nonchalantly.

“I’d like to see you try.” She smiled, all bright teeth and sharp eyes and Clint felt his heart melt. “You couldn’t do it, even if I let you.” Nat winked and put her hands in the pockets of her blazer, she still didn’t really get the concept of lazy clothes. Unlike Clint who was wearing sweats and a tank top, one Nat thinks she’s seen Wanda wearing oddly enough.

The door to the living area creaked open and Steve walked in, nursing a cup of coffee that the pair could smell from the center of the room. He did a double take when he noticed Clint and Nat sitting in their respective seats but greeted them with a smile.

“What’s going on?” He asked, leaning back against the wall and taking a sip of his coffee with a grimace at the taste. Why he would never allow himself to sweeten it was beyond everyone else.

“Nothing much.” Nat said with a shrug before smirking and lifting her vodka to her lips. “Death threats, Clint thinking he can kick my ass, I stole Bucky’s vodka, you know, the usual around here.” Clint snorted at that and flipped her the bird and she responded by blowing him a kiss. Steve watched it go down with a knowing smile of a man who’s seen too many couples act the way Clint and Nat were acting now.

“She hates me.” Clint said roughly, his voice scratchy from not being used. He and Nat primarily communicated through sign language, because it was easier than fucking up your speech because you couldn’t hear yourself, but that was only in Clint’s opinion. Steve shook his head with a laugh.

“I’m sure she does bud.” He took another sip of his coffee and with that, Steve left the room, the door clicking shut behind him. “See you guys later.” He mumbled on his way out.

“You know I don’t hate you.” Nat signed, smiling as she mouthed the words along with her hand movements. Clint blushed and shook his head, ignoring the pink at the tips of his ears.

“Yeah. I do.” Clint signed back, biting his lip and grinning at the woman across from him. “I mean how could you not love this?” He signed jokingly, gesturing to himself, earning a grin from Nat and a roll of her eyes.

“Yeah okay.” She said snarkily, getting up to leave the room. As she passed by the couch Clint was sitting on she captured him in a quick kiss, smiling against his lips. “Love you asshole.” She mumbled into the kiss.

Clint couldn’t see her lips and couldn’t hear her words but Nat knew the sentiment was returned.

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoo!! marvel owns me now!!  
> tumblr is like always, @henclair  
> pls comment, kudos, and bookmark if u liked!!


End file.
